


Oh, But You're Lovely

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, F/M, Fanmix, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, when I'm awfully low<br/>And the world is cold<br/>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<br/>And the way you look tonight</p><p>A Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, But You're Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a waywardmixes challenge. The prompt was: Historical. Spoilers for Agent Carter, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron.

 The Last Dance of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter  
  
In June of 1943 Peggy Carter first meets Steve Rogers along with the rest of the candidates for Project Rebirth. She impresses him by standing up to sexist soldier (and punching him in the face) and he impresses her with his ingenuity (when he retrieves a flag by dismantling the flagpole) and bravery (jumping on a dummy grenade that he thought was live) during his training.  
  
When he is picked as the final candidate of the project and finally gets a chance to talk to her, he puts his foot in his mouth a bit, but they bond over being discriminated against for things that they cannot change (being a woman or small and weak).  
  
**Peggy Carter:** I know a little of what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face.  
**Steve Rogers:** I guess I just don’t why you’d wanna join the army if you’re a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful…a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…  
**Peggy Carter:** You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?  
**Steve Rogers:** This is the longest conversation I’ve had with one. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on.  
**Peggy Carter:** You must have danced?  
**Steve Rogers:** Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few year just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait.  
**Peggy Carter:** For what?  
**Steve Rogers:** The right partner.  
  
After Project Rebirth transforms Steve and he becomes Captain America Peggy assists him on various missions. Beginning with putting her job on the line to sneak him past enemy lines so he can rescue The 107th Infantry (the platoon of Bucky Barnes; Steve’s best friend) from a HYDRA base.  
  
When he returns a hero with over 400 captured soldiers, she later meets him in a bar while he is putting together a new team. She looks stunning in her red dress and Bucky tries his charm on her, but she only has eyes for Steve.  
  
_[Peggy turns her head to listen to the men singing in the bar]_  
**Peggy Carter:** I see your top squad is prepping for duty.  
**James Barnes:** You don’t like music?  
**Peggy Carter:** I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.  
**James Barnes:** Then what are we waiting for?  
_[Looking at Steve]_  
**Peggy Carter:** The right partner.  
  
They weather various troubles, from Peggy being furious at Steve when she sees Colonel Phillips' secretary kissing him (in her defense; he did kiss her back) and Bucky Barnes falling to his death while on a mission to capture HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola. She finds Steve in the bombed out shell of the bar and comforts him.  
  
**Peggy Carter:** You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?  
[Steve looks at her as if to say yes]  
**Peggy Carter:** Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it.

Now even more determined to stop the Red Skull (the leader of HYDRA) once and for all, Steve, Peggy and a large platoon of the US Army storm HYDRA’s last base of operations. While chasing after the Red Skull’s plane in his car, Peggy realises that this might be her last chance to kiss Steve, so she does and tells him to “Go get him!”  
  
Steve defeats Red Skull, but the armed plane is travelling very fast towards America’s Eastern Seaboard. Steve uses the ship's intercom to call the HYDRA Headquarters, which was now controlled by the US Army. He tells Peggy that they don’t have time to find a way to stop the plane and only way to save New York is to crash land the ship into the Arctic. They distract each other from what’s happening by making plans to go dancing after the war.  
  
_[As he’s forcing the plane down towards the water]_  
**Steve Rogers:** Peggy?  
**Peggy Carter:** I’m here.  
**Steve Rogers:** I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.  
**Peggy Carter:** _[With tears in her eyes]_ Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.  
**Steve Rogers:** You got it.  
**Peggy Carter:** Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late! Understood?  
**Steve Rogers:** You know, I still don’t know how to dance.  
**Peggy Carter:** I’ll show you how. Just be there.  
**Steve Rogers:** You’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your-  
_[The line goes static and Peggy starts to cry]_  
**Peggy Carter:** Steve? Steve? Steve?  
  
Following the end of the war, Peggy still works for the SSR as a secret agent. She grieves for Steve, but tries to go on with her life while remembering him and aspiring to his example. She has many more adventures and goes on to help Stark found S.H.I.E.L.D. and eventually marries a man whom Captain America saved in the course of the war.  
  
In 2012 S.H.I.E.L.D. finds the crashed HYDRA ship and Steve Roger’s body. His body has been preserved by being frozen in the ice and he is defrosted and sent back to New York. He awakens after being frozen for sixty seven years. He is a man out of time and finds it difficult to adjust to the modern world and mourn all that he missed while he slept under the ice (including a relationship with Peggy).  
  
Peggy is now over ninety, but Steve still goes to visit her in her retirement home. She is still giving him good advice from her bed, but she is suffering from some form of dementia and seeing him can upset her when she forgets that he didn’t die almost seventy years ago. Steve hates causing her pain, but forces a smile for her.  
  
**Steve Rogers:** Well, I couldn’t leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance.  
  
Later, while fighting with the Avengers against the supervillain Ultron, Steve is forced into a vision of the life he could have had after the war by Wanda Maximoff. In the vision he is finally meeting Peggy in the ballroom of the Stork Club.  
  
**Peggy Carter:** Are you ready for our dance?  
**Peggy Carter:** The war’s over, Steve. We can go home. Imagine it!  
  
Of course, then the fantasy ends and Steve is forced back into the reality where circumstances have torn Peggy and himself apart and they missed their chance.  
  
Throughout their relationship, “going dancing” has been a symbol of the relationship they want to have and will only let themselves get around to after the war. But they never get that dance and neither of them are spared having to live their lives without each other.

The Mix  
  
All but two of the songs for this mix were written before 1944. (I used some later versions because they were easier to find. Or, you know, I liked them more.)  _The Man That Got Away_ was written in 1954 and is Peggy's "after the war" song and  _So Close_ came out in 2007 and is for Peggy and Steve meeting in the future. All of the songs are, I hope, appropriate for dancing.  
  
Apologies for the giant wall of text; I didn't have time to make it shorter.

 

 

 

 

 

**My Funny Valentine by Ella Fitzgerald**  
You're my funny valentine  
Sweet comic valentine  
You make me smile with my heart  
Your looks are laughable, un-photographable  
Yet, you're my favorite work of art

Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak, are you smart?  
But, don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little valentine, stay!  
Each day is Valentine's Day

 

  
**The Way You Look Tonight by Bing Crosby and Dixie Lee**  
Someday, when I'm awfully low  
And the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

Oh but, you're lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheek so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
Just the way you look tonight

 

  
**As Long as I Live by Lena Horne**  
Maybe I can't live to love you as long as I want to  
Life isn't long enough baby  
But I can love you as long as I live

Maybe I can't give you diamonds and things like I want to  
But I can promise you, baby  
I'm gonna want to as long as I live

 

  
**Cheek to Cheek by Fred Astaire**  
Heaven, I'm in heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek

Heaven, I'm in heaven  
And the cares that hung around me through the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek

 

  
**The Man That Got Away by Judy Garland**  
The night is bitter  
The stars have lost their glitter  
The winds grow colder  
And suddenly you're older  
And all because of the man that got away

No more his eager call  
The writing's on the wall  
The dreams you dreamed have all  
Gone astray

 

  
**Stardust by Nat King Cole**  
Sometimes I wonder why I spend  
The lonely night dreaming of a song  
The melody haunts my reverie  
And I am once again with you  
When our love was new  
And each kiss an inspiration  
But that was long ago  
Now my consolation  
Is in the stardust of a song

 

  
**I’ll Be Seeing You by Jo Stafford**  
I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through  
***  
I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

 

  
**So Close by Jon McLaughlin**  
Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

 

[Oh, But You're Lovely](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/oh-but-you-re-lovely?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
